


Humanoid

by pepper0324



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Tara GP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper0324/pseuds/pepper0324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Glenn's death, Maggie and Tara try to make it work in the apocalyptic world around them. Together, they will face new journeys, dangers, and new beginnings when suppressed feelings are finally released. Warning: This story contains girl peen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disarm

Tara Chambler looked around her surroundings and at her surrogate family as she took in the scenery around their temporary shelter. The large, blue, two story house and barn was nothing spectacular with a long wraparound porch that contained two rocking chairs slowly rocking in the wind.

Rick, their leader, said they would stay here for a few days while they worked on their bus that had recently broken down in the front yard of the house on their way to Washington DC.

"Hey come help me with the perimeter check. Daryl and Sasha are checking the inside to make sure it's safe for everyone," Rick said as he patted her shoulder indicating that she needed to get off the bus. She gave her seat mate, Maggie Greene a small smile as she stood up.

"Sure thing Sherriff," Tara joked as she walked off the bus earning a small chuckle from Rick as they followed Daryl and Sasha towards the house.

Tara took one side of the house as Rick searched the other. Her hand reaching down for her knife, readying herself for walkers or whatever else decided to pop up. She saw nothing significant as she surveyed the yard and met up with Rick, who is also empty handed.

Together they headed inside and stepped onto a large living area. Tara heard the other two upstairs as they rummage through the house. After a few minutes, Daryl and Sasha come down the stairs.

"It's all clear. Everyone can sleep down here for safety. We can have a couple of lookouts during the night." Daryl stated as he rested his crossbow against his side.

"Here take this. It's gonna start getting cold soon." Sasha gave Tara a light blue blanket. Tara smiled in appreciation as she took the blanket, flinging it over her shoulder.

Together, they all went out the door towards the bus where the rest of their makeshift family was waiting.

"Everything's clear. We can stay here for a few days as we work on the bus engine. We can go on supply runs to get more supplies and auto parts. Should be good to rest here for a bit," Rick announced when he stepped onto the bus, letting everyone get out and explore their new surroundings.

Tara gave Maggie a small smile as she helped the other woman off the bus and took her bags. "You know I can carry my own bags, Tara." Maggie mocked an annoyed tone causing Tara to chuckle.

"I know you can but I'm just being chivalrous. I also got a blanket for you tonight so you won't get cold," Tara looked back at Maggie as she took the steps into the house and placed their bags in the corner along with the blanket.

"Such a gentleman," Maggie said with a sly smile as Tara laughed.

"Just trying to make sure you are taken care of." Tara gave her an endearing look as she went back outside to see if there was anything she could help the group with, leaving Maggie to deal with the little butterflies that had filled her stomach when Tara smiled at her.

The group removed their belongings and went about doing individual jobs to help make the house comfortable for the next few days. Maggie and Carol went through their food supplies to see how long it would last them. Carl rocked Judith back and forth in his arms in an attempt to keep the infant happy. Daryl and Tara went out to gather firewood as the others tried to see what engine parts the bus would need and see where they could salvage supplies.

Since the sun was already down as the firewood was gathered and a fire started, Rick decided the group could turn in for the night. Tara and Daryl volunteered to take the first shift of the night watch so the others could get some rest. Then Rick and Michonne would take the next rotation.

Maggie was a bit saddened that Tara wouldn't be there when she went to sleep but she knew Tara worked hard to help make sure the group and her were protected. She smiled as thoughts of the other woman filled her head as she laid down, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Hey I just wanted to say goodnight," Tara whispered as she placed a small kiss on Maggie's forehead.

"Night," Maggie smiled as the kiss filled her body with good feelings of comfort and safety.

Tara took off her plaid over shirt giving it to Maggie so she could cuddle with it until she got back. Maggie took the shirt holding onto it as she soaked up the smell that was uniquely Tara. She watched as her friend grabbed her gun and went out into the cold night.

* * *

 

Tara closed her eyes for a split second as the cold wind touched her skin and rocked the chair next to her. She opened them and surveyed the open land in front of her for any threat to her family.

She was determined more than anything not to lose anyone else after everything the group had been through and lost...Tyreese, Beth, Noah, Bob, Glenn. Glenn. That name struck the most sadness in her especially on night watches like this.

After the whole Terminus mess, she and Glenn had become close, quickly developing a sister/brother relationship. They always went on supply runs together and volunteered for the night watches where they would just joke around, talking for hours.

They would often talk about past relationships, how their lives had been before everything had gone downhill. Tara often told him about girls she had dated and funny one night stand stories.

Tara often joked that Glenn was her brother from another mother and he quickly became her best friend. Poor Maggie often had to endure their constant inside jokes and immaturity at times.

In fact, Glenn was the first person she told about her "condition". She was a normal woman except for the extra appendage down below. When she was younger she went to the doctor who said it was caused by extra testosterone and whatever medical jargon he spewed.

It never bothered her or her family. The girls she would hook up with would never make a fuss about it. She knew there were others out there like her, a small number but still. Now with the apocalypse she doubted there were many left.

Glenn hadn't made a big deal out of it saying he knew someone before who worked with him at the pizza parlor that had the same condition. He doubted they were still alive though. Soon with Glenn's encouragement, she was able to tell the rest of her group. To her surprise, everyone was supportive and no one made her feel like a freak.

Tara smiled as memories of her best friend invaded her tired mind. Life had been good during that time despite the whole zombie apocalypse thing. They had lost people, of course, but they always found a way to bounce back as a group.

They were resilient like that. As long as Tara had Glenn and Maggie around, she was content with her makeshift family and felt like she could do anything. Then everything changed a few months ago.

 

It seemed like centuries ago whenever the incident crossed her mind, the sadness pinged at her soul. The group had just lost Tyreese and had said their goodbyes, their morale and motivation were low. Maggie and Sasha were both distraught over the loss of their siblings, just bodies walking around without any real goal or happiness.

Abraham and Rick decided that the best course of action would be to go to Washington DC even after Eugene had lied about knowing a cure. Maybe there were more people somewhere else, a settlement where they could finally be safe from everything. They never noticed the other pack following them, sizing them up.

The attack happened on a hot night after a day of walking and getting to nowhere. No food. No water. No reliable vehicles to use. Tara had just closed her eyes, resting her head against a tree when suddenly a parade of about ten people jumped from the woods, making their malicious presence known.

Confused, Tara grabbed her knife looking to see where help was needed. She saw Rick fighting with some burly man with Carl and Judith behind him. Carol and Daryl were fighting two other scrawny men and looked liked they had things under control. Eugene was crouched behind Abraham and Rosita as they killed some man with mud all over his face.

Suddenly she heard a scream, turning she saw a large, dirty man with a grey beard, punch Glenn while two others grabbed Maggie and Sasha, beginning to drag them away from the campsite.

Tara watched as the large man roughly grabbed Glenn by the shirt and dragged him along in the same direction as the others. Tara ran as fast as she could, tackling the guy and punching him in the mouth drawing blood. The man responded by grabbing a rock, hitting her hard in the head, quickly disorientating her. He got up in a hurry, swiftly kicking her in the stomach to keep her down.

"You grabbin that one also, Thomas?" She heard a rough voice call out to her enemy.

"Nah...too much trouble. Just the two girls and the Chinese fella." The man wiped blood from his mouth, kicking her once again in the stomach for good measure before following his pack with the hostages.

Tara stayed down until she was sure Thomas was gone. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head, feeling the blood start to accumulate. Suddenly the realization that Sasha, Maggie, and Glenn had been taken caused her to jump to her feet, running in the direction they had been forced.

Tara knew she should run the two to three miles back to the others but she couldn't waste time. She had to keep them in her sights and save her friends. It also didn't help that she was already behind since it took her a few minutes to compose herself and assess her injuries. No matter how hurt she was, Tara was going to save Glenn, Maggie, and Sasha or die trying.

Meanwhile, at the campsite of the blood thirsty men, the three hostages were tied up and gagged. Maggie was crying inconsolably, Sasha was glaring with hatred in her eyes, while Glenn nodded in and out of consciousness.

All of a sudden, four rough looking men joined their hostages. One of them had a baseball bat, looking maliciously at the group. Thomas.

"Your fuckin' group killed six of my men. Six! What the fuck? We just wanted some supplies. Maybe some bitches also but damn. Now it's just the four of us left until we get back to the others. And now ya'll are gonna hafta pay." Thomas glared at Glenn.

"Don't worry we will take care of your little ladies…won't we fellas?" he cackled as the others nodded in agreement.

One man grabbed Maggie, holding her body against his. "Yeah, I'm gonna have loads of fun with this one," he whispered in her ear.

Tara felt her adrenaline go through the roof.. She heard voices. She was close. She grabbed her knife and readied herself for an attack, hoping she wasn't too late.

"Brent…calm down, buddy. We have plenty of time for that after we kill the rest of that fuckin' group. Reckon, I already killed one. I think. I did knock her pretty hard." Thomas crackled as he swung his baseball bat back and forth.

"Oh well…time to add to the count." Suddenly, Thomas swung the bat and connected with Glenn's skull, the crack produced was deafening.

Maggie and Sasha screamed in horror as Thomas brought the bat up and down, hitting Glenn's weak body over and over again. Glenn's blood ricocheting all over them as he was hit countless time, groaning as his body suffered pelt after pelt.

Maggie tried to squirm away to help, her captor holding her tight. Sasha frantically tried to untie her hands but to no avail.

Suddenly, Thomas was on the ground as he was again tackled by Tara. Before he had time to react, she plunged her knife deep inside the side of his face; his body squirming until he was dead.

The other men were equally surprised as they left Sasha and Maggie alone to take on Tara. Tara grabbed Thomas' gun from his belt and easily shot two of them in the head bringing them down instantly. Brent seeing he was in trouble grabbed Maggie, holding a knife to her throat.

"Come any closer…she dies," he threatened as he pushed the knife into her throat a little drawing blood to show the others that he was serious.

Maggie cried, her eyes meeting Tara's as she silently pleaded for her to save her life. Tara glared at Brent as she put the gun down, making it seem like she was going to give in. Grabbing her knife, she swung it into his leg.

The knife pierced Brent's leg causing him to scream out in pain, letting go of Maggie instantly. Tara picked up Thomas' discarded bat, gently pushed Maggie to the side as she tackled Brent, punching him in the face.

Brent fell over crying out for mercy as Tara brought the bat down over and over again on his body until finally Sasha grabbed her from behind.

"Stop. He's dead…he's dead" she whispered trying to calm Tara down.

Tara didn't realize she had beaten the man to a pulp; the blood of all the men soaked her clothes. Tara looked around. All the men were dead but so was Glenn.

She hadn't made it in time. Maggie was at his side sobbing uncontrollably. She hung her head down, holding back the tears that threatened to come out. Her best friend, her brother was dead.

* * *

 

Tara came back to reality as Daryl walked up to the front of the house, holding a small bottle in his hand.

"Want some?" he offered her a bottle of whiskey, which Tara took a generous drink from. Rick and Michonne came out of the house, dismissing them from their post.

Tara walked into the house, smiling to herself as she saw Maggie under the blanket in the corner. Tara sat down next to Maggie causing her to wake up.

"Lay down with me." she muttered still half asleep. Tara followed directions, laying down and allowing Maggie to cuddle up into her side, her head resting on her chest, and her arm across Tara's stomach.

Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie's body, placing a soft kiss on her head as she closed her eyes to try to sleep. Tara knew she loved Maggie, probably loved her since the day she first met her.

After Glenn's, death she was the only one who could get through to Maggie and help her to live again. Ever since that day, she had vowed to protect Maggie no matter the cost.

Tara felt like it was the least she could do since she felt guilty for being too late that night. If only she had arrived a few minutes earlier, Glenn would still be here. Maggie wouldn't be a widow. Maggie made it clear to Tara that she didn't blame her for her husband's death.

In fact, the event had drawn them closer together like never before. Maggie knew deep down that she was falling for her friend but she kept it to herself. Every day that passed she let a piece of Glenn go and clung to Tara a little more.

Maggie knew she would always love Glenn but she felt like she could love Tara more than anything if she admitted her feelings. Tara, meanwhile, hoped one day Maggie could love her, having no idea that Maggie was falling more and more in love with her with each passing day. 


	2. Closer

Tara woke up the next morning to bright sunlight shining through the windows. She looked around the empty room, noticing that the rest of her friends were outside, probably getting ready for the day.

Maggie was still cuddled up next her, sleeping soundly. Her arm draped over her waist, trying to soak in all the warmth Tara could give her. Tara moved slightly which caused Maggie to mutter in her sleep and hold on tighter. Tara smiled at the beautiful woman who refused to get up. Suddenly, Tara realized that she wasn't the only one who was up and ready, when she noticed the raging hard on in her pants.

'Dammit. Get it together Chambler,' she thought, as she tried to gently push Maggie off of her before the other woman noticed her friend standing for attention. All that resulted in was Maggie waking up, gently brushing her hand against Tara's crotch which caused Tara to jump up in surprise.

"Whoa, that's a surprise to wake up to," Maggie chuckled as Tara let her head hit the wall behind her in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Usually it will go away after a few minutes but I guess not today," Tara blushed feeling more uncomfortable; obviously her body wasn't helping her out in this situation. Maggie couldn't help but be curious about sizing up Tara, seeing what she had to work with so she peeked under the blanket.

"Hey!" Tara exclaimed as she tried to cover up. Maggie got a good peek in though, she had to admit Tara did look pretty big.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Maggie laughed flashing her a smile. Tara wasn't sure what to think about that statement but had no time to ask Maggie what she meant when she heard voices coming their way.

Things then went from bad to worse for Tara as Carol and Michonne walked into the brightly lit house.

"Hey Tara, we're going with Daryl on a supply run. He said he saw a school bus and some cars a few miles down the road. So we're gonna check it out see if there are any engine parts we can use. He wants you to join us…so get up," Carol explained as she waited for Tara to stand up. Yeah, no way Tara was getting up with her cock standing up at full attention with all the women gathered there.

"Yeah, I will be there in a few minutes," Tara closed her eyes trying to relax so her body could chill out but it was hard with Maggie sitting right next to her, her soft hands just a few centimeters from her rock hard erection.

"Well?" Carol asked after a couple of minutes, "Is everything okay?" the older woman questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little problem," Tara couldn't believe she might have to reveal the nature of said problem to the older women in the room.

"More like a big problem," Maggie snickered obviously enjoying watching her best friend squirm in this awkward situation.

"Well what's wrong? Maybe we can help." Michonne offered as she and Carol moved closer to the younger women.

"No! I don't need your help. No offense. You are both wonderful, beautiful women but no," Tara nearly shouted as she held the blanket tighter around herself. This just caused Maggie to giggle even harder, confusing the older women as they took a couple of startled steps back.

"Let's just say Tara wasn't the only thing that was up and ready this morning," Tara couldn't believe Maggie told the others as she buried her head in hands.

"Oh…" Carol laughed as she caught on to what Maggie was saying. Soon all three of them were giggling at the situation.

"Hey! It's not funny. I'm so happy to be your morning entertainment," Tara imitated a hurt tone as a chuckle escaped her. Tara was never afraid to laugh at herself.

"Well, ya'll fix that little problem and we'll be waiting outside. Hurry up!" Michonne said as she and Carol turned, walking out of the house still chuckling about the scenario.

"Hey! It's not little!" Tara called out after them earning her more laughs from all three of her friends.

"Well, it's safe to say that my big, macho ego has been shrunk down significantly," Tara rested her head against the wall again closing her eyes, trying to get her body to cooperate. Maggie looked down at Tara's crotch, now she was really curious about what was under those jeans.

"Maybe I can help," she offered giving Tara an intense look as Tara's surprised eyes met hers.

"No…I mean…I can't let you do that," Tara tried to resist as Maggie moved her hands gently grasping her erection, slightly moving her hand up and down the length.

"Well, let me help you," Maggie whispered as she slowly began to unbuckle Tara's belt.

Tara felt her resolve diminish as she watched Maggie unbutton her jeans, slowly bringing the zipper down.

"You don't have to…" Tara tried to keep her composure but there was no turning off how turned on she was.

"I want to," Maggie's green eyes darkened with arousal as she reached into Tara's boxers, faintly gripping her rigid cock feeling the size and girth. Looking directly at Tara, she slowly started to pump her hand up and down the length feeling the warmth.

Tara could barely keep herself from exploding when she felt Maggie's touch. She watched intently as Maggie's mouth got close to her dick, trembling as Maggie let some saliva drip onto the head. With the lubricant, Maggie pumped her hand much faster as Tara let her head hit the wall as she took in the feeling of Maggie touching her.

Her dream girl literally had her cock in her hands; Tara carried out countless forbidden fantasies that had played out in her head over the past few months. She couldn't help but think about how wet, tight Maggie would be, and how she would feel deep inside her as she was fucking her against the wall making Maggie scream out her name over and over again. That was all it took for Tara to reach the breaking point.

"Fuck!" she muttered as she came all over Maggie's hand, some cum splashing onto her friend's shirt. Maggie continued to milk every drop out of her as Tara tried to compose herself, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get it all over you," Tara apologized after she started to come down from her high.

Maggie looked at her playfully, "It's ok…it was actually pretty hot to be honest," She chuckled as she took off her shirt, wiping her hand off. Tara felt her cock start to twitch at the sight of the beautiful woman in a black, lacy bra that enveloped her perfect breasts.

God, this woman was going to be the death of her. Tara quickly stood up, knowing that she was getting way too turned on again. She quickly adjusted herself, fixed her boxers, and buttoned up her jeans and belt. She picked up her discarded plaid shirt from the night before.

"Here put this on before someone walks in and sees you. And then I'll have to kill them," Tara joked as Maggie buttoned up the shirt, looking effortlessly hot in her clothes.

Maggie watched as Tara stared intently at her, her brown eyes darkening. She felt warmth gather in the pit of her stomach and travel between her legs as Tara undressed her with her eyes. Suddenly, Tara seemed to jump out of the trance she was in. She quickly grabbed her hoodie and backpack for the quick trip ahead of her.

"Yeah, we should head out,"she took Maggie's hand, gently leading her out to join the rest of the group.

* * *

 

Their friends were out and about outside, Abraham was occupied with the bus engine with Rosita looking on. Daryl, Carol, and Michonne were waiting for Tara at the end of the driveway.

"Where's Rick?" Maggie asked Carl who was sitting in the yard, playing with his baby sister.

"He's in the back with Sasha. They are trying to get the well to work and see if we can get some running water. What took ya'll so long?" the teenager questioned.

"Nothing," Tara quickly answered as the morning events played out in her head.

She then turned to Maggie, "I'm gonna take off. You should help Rick and Sasha."

"Ok, but be careful," Maggie replied, giving her a lingering soft kiss on the cheek.

Tara broke out in a smile, giving her a wink, "Always am."

Carl watched the scene in front of him, wondering when Maggie and Tara would just admit their feelings for each other. Their attraction to each other was so obvious that the group had made bets on when they would finally get together. He just shook his head as he watched Tara join the small group at the driveway. He hoped his friends would realize their feelings soon and make each other happy.

Carol and Michonne broke out into a fit of laughter as Tara joined their mini group.

"You take care of that problem?" Daryl asked trying to keep a straight face.

"You told him?!" Tara looked at the women as they tried to suppress their giggles.

"We kinda had to after he was complaining that you were taking too long and was gonna go get you himself. After we told him, he said you could have as long as you wanted," Carol explained as she tried to stop laughing at Tara.

"Yeah don't worry...happens to the best of us," Daryl patted Tara on the shoulder as he led the way with Carol and Michonne following.

"You guys are lucky I love ya'll," Tara called to them as she ran to catch up to her crew.

They walked about eight miles, most of it spent with Tara cracking jokes, before seeing a line of about one hundred abandoned vehicles.

"School bus should be up here somewhere," Daryl directed as he weaved in and out of the cars. The others looked around in the forsaken vehicles, seeing if there was anything useful to salvage.

Tara opened the door to a blue Corvette; looking around in the glove compartment. "Sweet," She whispered to herself as she found a small revolver with a box of bullets. The find quickly found its way into her backpack.

As she about to close the door to see if Daryl had found the bus yet, something on the car floor caught her eye. It was a silver necklace with a small diamond heart pendant. She put her newfound treasure in her pocket, deciding to give it to Maggie so she would always have something from her if Tara ever had to go on supply runs that lasted days.

Tara emerged from the Corvette, seeing Daryl in the distance. He had apparently found the school bus and already had the hood up; rummaging in the engine. Tara jogged the short distance to join him. If there was one thing she knew, it was engines. She had even helped her father restore a 69' Mustang when she was younger. The memories of all the time spent in the garage with her dad brought a small smile to her face.

"Our bus needs a new battery, spark plugs, timing belt, and carburetor. Might be here awhile...might even have to come back tomorrow if it doesn't rain," Daryl informed her as she looked at the engine, seeing if any of those parts could be salvaged.

"There's another bus a few miles ahead also if we need to look for parts in that," he said as if reading her mind.

"Sounds good, buddy," Tara grabbed a screwdriver from the toolbox they had brought, getting straight to work helping Daryl disassemble the bus engine.

Even though they both worked intently, they kept an eye on the Carol and Michonne as the women gathered supplies from the cast aside cars. Carol had found several boxes of canned goods in an 18-wheeler that were still good.

Michonne, meanwhile, had found about four gallons of drinking water and some baby formula in an old Chevy Impala that had seen better days. They were also able to siphon gas from cars to take back to the house. Once, they got their bus up and running again, they were going to need all the gasoline they could get.

"It's gonna start gettin' dark in a few hours. We should take what we can carry an' hide the rest for when we come back tomorrow. Might not even be back with the way the clouds are lookin'," Daryl observed the grey clouds up ahead as he wrapped the engine parts they were able to salvage in an old shirt, putting them gently in Tara's bag.

They each packed their bags with the gallons of drinking water, baby formula, and they all took a box of the canned goods. Tara and Daryl, however, insisted on carrying two boxes of the heavy goods. They had tried to see if any of the cars would start but to no avail. Carol packed the left over boxes back into a trunk of a red Ford Taurus, locking the car with the key she found dangling in the ignition.

The crew walked back to their temporary house in high spirits as the sun slowly started to fade. They had found a slew of supplies and parts; it seemed like their luck was starting to change for once. Even Daryl managed to crack a few jokes with Tara on the trek back.

After a few miles, their house started to come into view and Tara couldn't contain the smile on her face at the thought of seeing her girl again. She had been busy all day but that didn't mean she didn't miss Maggie. Even though, she wasn't exactly sure what they doing or getting themselves into. Tara knew she loved Maggie with everything she had; she just didn't want to pressure the other woman. She decided she just needed to let Maggie set the pace of their relationship, if there even was one to begin with.

Walking up the long driveway towards the house, Tara's smile broadened as she saw Maggie jogging towards her. She quickly put the boxes she was carrying down, catching Maggie as the other woman jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much," Maggie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you more," Tara responded as she took in Maggie's appearance, happy to see that she was still wearing her plaid shirt.

"Whatever," Maggie playfully hit her on the shoulder, while Tara mocked a fake hurt reaction. She picked up her boxes, following the others and Maggie to the fire that was already burning in the front.

Rick was obviously happy with what his friends had brought back from their supply run. "This looks great! You guys really outdid yourselves out there today," he looked through the boxes, very grateful for the formula for his daughter.

"Yup! And there's more we gotta bring back tomorrow if it doesn't rain," Tara informed him as Rick gave her a fist bump and a pat on the shoulder.

She sat down on a log next to Maggie in front of the fire. The fall wind was already making the night cold, a sign that winter was not too far away. Maggie immediately put her head on Tara's shoulder. Tara felt her shiver against the cold wind and immediately took off her hoodie, placing it on the brunette's shoulders.

"I can't let a beautiful girl like you be all cold," Tara said as she saw that Maggie was going to protest. Maggie gave her a small smile as those butterflies invaded her stomach. Tara was definitely a panty dropper with her charming remarks and her chivalric ways.

Maggie knew she had to tell her very soon about her feelings. Maybe even tonight. Maggie couldn't run the risk of the group running into some other girl and watching Tara sweet talk another woman. She knew Tara could be quite the womanizer. Maggie didn't think her heart could handle something like that.

Sasha sat down next to Tara, enjoying a can of fruit they had brought back, "We were able to get that well and pluming workin'. So now the house has running water and we can actually take showers now. Cold but still…shower is a shower."

Tara nodded her head in agreement. She had an idea that many cold showers would be in her future if Maggie kept up whatever game they were playing.

* * *

 

The friends enjoyed each others company for a couple of hours, telling stories and reminiscing on how life had been. Tonight was a carefree night for once. Finally, Rick announced that they should turn in for the night, especially since he saw lightening in the distance. Daryl and Tara put out the fire as they prepared for the night watch.

"You can take the back. Boring as hell last night, at least in the front I might see a walker creep by," Daryl said as picked up his crossbow heading towards the house.

"Sounds good," Tara gave him a fist bump as she started to head to her post. Surprised, she saw Maggie waiting for her on the back porch.

"Hey, I thought I would sit with you for a little while. I'm not really sleepy," Maggie rocked her rocking chair as the wind blew around her, thunder rumbling in the distance.

Tara grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Tara sat down in the chair next to Maggie's, reaching over and taking her hand. Nothing was said between them for a couple of hours as they sat in silence just looking out into the distance. Their minds, however, were going a hundred miles a minute. Maggie tried to gather up the courage to say what she needed to say.

Finally, knowing there would be no turning back now. Maggie got up from her chair, leaning against the porch railing.

"I need to tell you somethin'," she confessed as her heart began to beat fast. Tara stood up also, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Does it have to do with what happened this morning?" she asked not sure she wanted to know the answer. Tara knew she should have stopped it, now Maggie probably regretted what happened.

"Kinda," she looked at Tara's confused face as she struggled to find the right words to express her feelings.

"It's just that…I think…I think I'm in love with you." Maggie confessed as tears started to run down her face.

"Really?" Tara breathed a sigh of relief, staring intently at Maggie. She was glad the other woman didn't regret what had happened. Tara didn't want Maggie to feel like she had been taken advantage of.

"Yes…really. I have been for a long time. I just wasn't sure how you felt. I knew you were attracted to me but I wasn't sure if you wanted anything serious. I've heard the stories…I know how you can be. I don't think I can just be a one night stand for you," Maggie cried as she wiped the tears that kept coming out.

"That was the past. That was when I was selfish, only thinking about me. It's different now. Maggie…you're it for me. What I feel for you I have never felt for anyone before. I will spend the rest of my life proving this to you if I have to. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you," Tara stepped closer to the other woman, closing the distance between them. Maggie shivered as she saw how dark Tara's eyes had become.

"Let me show you," Tara whispered as she brought her hand to Maggie's face, guiding their lips together. Maggie melted into the kiss, nothing ever this intense had happened from a single kiss but with Tara her body was ready and willing.

The kiss quickly turned passionate as Tara dominated Maggie, roughly pushing her against the wall of the house. Maggie couldn't stop the whimper that left her throat, as Tara deepened their kiss wanting to taste all of her.

Hearing Maggie making those soft sounds, sent electricity through Tara's body, she already knew her cock was raging hard with anticipation. Maggie felt how solid Tara was as she deliberately pushed her body against the hard on, feeling herself become soaking wet with the thought of Tara inside her.

Tara couldn't help the primal urge to take this woman and make her hers, "Are you sure you want this? Because once I start, I don't think I can stop,"she gently bit Maggie's neck as she left a trail of kisses.

"Yes…please…I need you." Maggie begged as she reached down, grabbing Tara, feeling inch after inch.

This animalistic need suddenly came over Tara as she tried to unbutton the plaid shirt to feel the soft skin of the goddess in front of her. Hearing Maggie beg for her like that unleashed the beast within her, there was no turning back now.

"Fuckin' shirt," Tara muttered as she roughly ripped the offending fabric from Maggie's body, sending buttons flying everywhere. She quickly took off the black, lacy bra in her way. Tara's hand quickly cupped the perfect breasts, gently sucking Maggie's nipples as Maggie pulled her closer, waves of pleasure ringing through her body.

Maggie reached for Tara's belt, unbuckling it after several attempts. She couldn't unzip the jeans fast enough; pushing them and the boxers down as she firmly gripped her prize.

"I want you…so deep inside me…fuck me," Maggie locked eyes with Tara, challenging her. Tara let out a growl as she discarded Maggie's tight pants.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Tara forced her up against the wall, Maggie wrapping her legs around Tara. Roughly, Tara rammed herself deep into Maggie, feeling her take her in, inch by inch. She knew she should be gentler, but this animalistic urge was overpowering her. She needed to dominate the other woman.

Maggie cried out at the sudden intrusion. She felt the big cock deep inside, her walls clinching around Tara, wanting to take her in even deeper. Maggie felt pain as Tara stretched her as she went in deep. Even though Maggie had slept with two other people in her life, Tara was by far the biggest. She wrapped her arms around Tara's body, wanting her even closer. This wasn't like anything she had ever felt before.

With one arm around Maggie's waist, the other on the wall to keep them balanced, Tara started to pump deeper into Maggie. Tara didn't even bother to give Maggie time to adjust to her size. She was in a frenzy that she couldn't control anymore as she thrusted hard. Each long stroke driving her closer and closer to the edge, she could feel Maggie's tight walls envelope her, they both were teetering. Tara maintained fierce eye contact with Maggie as she pounded into her.

"Oh Tara…fuck…" Maggie moaned over and over, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't think she would ever get enough of being filled to the brim by Tara. Maggie had to admit, Tara being rough and dominating was fucking hot.

"I'm so close…" she whispered as she kissed Tara, needing to feel that intimate connection. Feeling Maggie's walls clinch around her, Tara took that as her cue, pumping faster and harder as she brought Maggie to the edge.

Suddenly, Maggie felt her body explode with waves of pleasure as the intense orgasm rippled its way through her body. Tara kept going, feeling herself on the brink. Maggie felt another wave of bliss take over her as a second orgasm bombarded her body.

"Fuck!" Tara yelled as she felt herself burst inside of Maggie, filling her with cum. She punched the wall as she felt her body convulse, Maggie's wet pussy sucking every last drop of ejaculate out of her. Maggie kept her limp body wrapped around Tara's, her face buried in her shoulder, trying to come down from the intensity.

"You ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tara asked after a few minutes of silence as they both panted for air.

"I'm more than ok," Maggie smiled lazily, bringing her lips in for another kiss which Tara gladly gave her. Tara relished in the taste of Maggie, slipping her tongue into Maggie's mouth as the kiss grew more intense. They finally had to pull back for air as Maggie rested her head on Tara's shoulder.

"It hurt quite a bit, but felt so amazing," Maggie whispered into her girlfriend's shoulder, sighing with content.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I just had to fuck you senseless," Tara apologized as she gave Maggie a soft kiss. She hated that she caused Maggie any kind of pain.

"It's okay...it was definitely worth it. I feel great now," Maggie sighed as she grabbed Tara closer to her. She loved the feeling of Tara still inside her, she wanted her there for as long as possible.

"We should get dressed before someone comes out here," Tara said as she gently extracted herself from Maggie. Maggie felt a ping of sadness with the void that was left within her, she wanted Tara back in. Instead, she quickly got dressed as she saw Tara pulling up her pants and adjusting herself.

"Where's my shirt?" Maggie looked around not finding it anywhere.

"Yeah, I kinda ripped it up and threw it somewhere. Besides, it was my shirt and I have others," Tara laughed as she spotted the shirt in the yard, it was beyond repair.

"But I liked it…it smelled like you," Maggie whined, having Tara's scent enveloped around her gave a sense of comfort and safety.

"Here babe, my hoodie smells like me. Put it on," Tara handed her the hoodie, which Maggie put on and zipped up.

Tara sat down on one of the rocking chairs and patted her lap for Maggie to join her. Maggie sat down on Tara, cuddling into her shoulder.

"I love you," Maggie whispered as sleep began to take over her tired body.

"I love you too, babe," Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie's body, holding her as Maggie fell asleep against her.

After a few hours, Rick came out to tell her it was his turn to be on watch. Tara effortlessly carried a sleeping Maggie, back into the house and into their designated corner. She gently laid her sleeping beauty down, allowing Maggie to cuddle into her body as she brought the blanket over them. Tara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's sleeping body, feeling content for the first time in a long time. She vowed then and there that nothing would ever come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chasing Cars

Maggie woke up the next morning, still enveloped in Tara's protective arms. She sat up slightly, seeing that it was pouring rain outside. She looked around their makeshift home and saw that everyone was either barely getting up or rummaging around upstairs.

She sighed as memories from the night before flooded into her mind. The intensity, the heat, their first time together would always be etched in her brain. That was when Maggie first realized she was sore in places she never knew she could be sore. She hoped she was still able to walk normal after the rough night they had or hopefully no one would notice if she walked a little weird.

Maggie laid her head back down on Tara's chest, hearing her steady heartbeat. She loved knowing that Tara's heart only beat for her, no one else. She kissed Tara lightly on the lips, causing her girlfriend to wake up.

"Mornin' beautiful," Tara said as she gave her a smile that sent shivers down Maggie's body. She knew she would never get enough of Tara's charms.

"Hey…sleep good?" Maggie kissed her again softly.

"After what happened last night and with you here, of course, " Tara winked at her as Maggie gave her a beautiful smile.

Tara sat up, looking around at their friends. Rick and Daryl were busy discussing something, she wondered if she was going to have to go out today. Not that Tara minded, she didn't like being cooped up in one place all day. If she had to go out on a run, she would gladly go even in the pouring rain. Plus, now she had someone to come home to which made things even better.

Carol came over to their corner, "Okay, lovebirds. There are two showers in this house so everyone's taking turns. A lot of us have already taken one so it's your turn Maggie. You're after her, Tara," she handed them a couple of towels.

"Sure thing boss," Tara offered Carol a fist bump which she gladly accepted.

Maggie sighed sadly at the thought of leaving Tara's side even if it was for a shower. She grabbed her bag, gave Tara a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

Daryl walked over to Tara, pulling out a cigarette box, "Wanna a smoke?" he offered.

"Hell yeah," Tara followed him outside onto the porch as he gave her a cigarette and she lit it up with her lighter.

"So firewood is gettin' low. Should last 'bout five hours, but we need to get more. If the rain lets up we can go get more boxes and engine parts also. I know you're the only one who will venture out with me in this weather," Daryl smoked his cigarette as he laughed.

"Fuck yeah, you know it. When do you want to leave?" Tara finished her cigarette, putting it out and flicking it out into the rain.

"In a couple of hours, so do what you gotta do," He also flicked his used smoke out into the distance.

"Just let me know when you want to head out, bro," Tara told him as she walked back into the house, finding Maggie was done with her shower.

Tara grabbed her bag, "Be back in a few, babe," She gave Maggie a kiss before heading up the stairs.

"Did you smoke?" Maggie questioned.

Tara shrugged, "I just had one with Daryl. He's a bad influence on me…get mad at him."

Maggie playfully hit her on the shoulder, "Hurry up and get up there."

"Yes, ma'am!'" Tara gave her a salute as she went up the stairs. Maggie shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend's antics.

 

* * *

 

Maggie went into the dining room area of the house where Abraham, Rick, Carl, and Sasha were playing a game of poker with some playing cards they had found the day before. On the couch, on the other side of the room, Rosita was also watching the game looking bored out of her mind. Maggie took a seat next to her.

"So you and Tara, huh?" Rosita playfully smiled at the other woman seated next to her.

"Yeah, it has been official since yesterday. I guess word travels fast," Maggie laughed as Rosita nodded.

"Please, anyone with eyes could see you both had the hots for each other. Plus, with the way you're walking this morning just confirms my suspicions." Rosita smirked as she looked briefly at the group playing cards.

Maggie turned to her, "Suspicions?"

Rosita nodded her head, "Yup that you had sex with her, and it was good."

Maggie laughed, "It was more than good, it was amazing. It was like nothin' I have ever experienced before." she sighed as the events of the night before played out in her head.

Rosita smirked at Maggie's daydreaming face, "Well, I'm glad she finally was able to get with you. Tara has been in love with you for the longest time. Even when we hooked up, she told me that she was really into you and that-"

"Wait…what? You slept with Tara?!" Maggie quickly cut off Rosita, glaring at her and trying not to let the jealously she felt get the best of her.

"I thought she told you? I guess not," Rosita saw the shocked look on Maggie's face, knowing she needed to smooth this over before she got Tara into any more trouble than she already was.

"Listen mamacita, it was months ago, you still had Glenn. I was pissed at Abraham and we had a huge fight. He, Glenn, and Rick went on a run for medical supplies when Judith got sick. Remember that? They were gone for about three days," Rosita tried to jog Maggie's memory of that event.

Maggie nodded her head so Rosita continued, "Well, Tara and I went on a perimeter check and she was telling me about you. I told her about what a jackass Abe was being. One thing led to another, and before I knew it we were up against a tree, having sex. It didn't mean anything…was just a comfort thing mostly."

Maggie took in the story, trying not to imagine her girlfriend in that situation with her friend.

"Does Abraham know?" she asked, wondering how she didn't notice any changes in the group's dynamic.

"Yeah, he knows it happened. Before we met up with your group, he had cheated on me before with a couple of women that used to be on our team. So I guess I gave him a taste of his own medicine for once. He got over it in time though, that is why they never really got along so great these last few months until now," The Hispanic woman shrugged.

"But don't get too mad at Tara. I'm sure she was going to tell you, it just slipped her mind," Rosita tried to get Maggie to see that Tara wasn't all at fault here.

Maggie thought back a few months, remembering how for some time Tara and Abraham were at odds with each other. No matter the situation, they just couldn't get along with each other and now she knew why. She felt jealously run through her as she thought about Tara fighting with Abraham over Rosita.

As if on cue, Tara walked into the room and knew immediately by the look on Maggie's face that she was in trouble. She tried to think of what could have happened in a span of twenty minutes to get her into this kind of dilemma but kept coming up blank.

"We need to talk," Maggie told her as she walked past her, heading up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms for privacy.

Rosita felt awful as she looked at her friend's confused face, "I accidentally let it slip that we hooked up a couple of times. I'm sorry, I thought she knew."

"Oh…that. I'm sure once I explain myself, she will be ok," Tara said trying to be hopeful as she looked up the stairs where Maggie had retreated.

"I hope so cuz if looks could kill, I would have been dead a few minutes ago," Rosita gave Tara a quick encouraging hug as she went to see what Michonne was up to.

* * *

 

Tara decided to quit putting off the inevitable, heading up into the room where Maggie was waiting for her. She stepped into the room, seeing Maggie sitting on the bed, arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

"You slept with Rosita? When were you going to tell me?" she bombarded Tara with questions as soon as she walked into the room, shutting the door and locking it.

"It happened…yes. It was a few months ago. You were still with Glenn and I sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize my friendship with him. I wasn't even looking to hook up or anything. It just kind of happened. And I hate to say it since Rosita is a good friend of mine but it really didn't mean anything. I just thought she was attractive and the opportunity came up. I hadn't gotten laid in a few months before then so I wasn't going to say no," Tara explained as sat down on the bed next to Maggie, taking her hand.

"I was going to tell you. It wasn't this big secret or anything. I told Glenn about it, I kind of thought he would have told you but I guess he didn't. Don't be mad at Rosita though. If you want to be mad, be mad at me," Tara gently turned Maggie's head so that she was looking into her eyes.

"You know I love you. I would never do anything like that now. I wouldn't hurt you that way," Tara told Maggie as she took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"I'm not mad. I was at first…at you…at her. Now I'm just…I don't know. I thought I had you all to myself but then I find out one of my friends knows what it's like to be with you in that way. I guess I'm just a little jealous she had you first," Maggie sighed as she looked into Tara's eyes, immediately seeing the regret she had in them.

Maggie knew she shouldn't ask the next questions she wanted to ask but the need to know was eating at her, "How many times and how good was it?" She let the words leave her mouth before she lost her nerve.

Tara looked at her girlfriend wondering if she was serious, deciding she was by the look on her face, she answered, "Maybe four or five times…I don't really remember. It only happened those three days the guys were out. After that, we kind of just played it off like nothing happened, didn't change our relationship in any way though. We were still able to be good friends, even though Abraham kind of hated me for a while. I don't blame him much. I would have killed someone who fucked my girlfriend. I guess I got off easy…pun not intended," Tara laughed at her own joke but stopped as soon as she saw Maggie wasn't amused.

"Sorry…as for the second question. What do you want me to say? It was more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am situation. I mean we had sex up against a tree, it was over pretty fast. Not that I can't last or anything…" Tara quickly retorted but stopped at the annoyed look on Maggie's face.

"Sorry. We both just wanted to get our rocks off, and that was what we did. Nothing special or romantic. We did have the right mindset to use protection though if that means anything," Tara tried to see what Maggie was thinking but her face was emotionless. She didn't know if she should start begging for forgiveness or just shut up. After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Tara decided that begging would be the best route to take.

"Look…I'm sorry…I always have a tendency to screw up relationships. That is why mine never lasted more than a few weeks. I'm sorry you had to find out about all this like that. I should have told you before anything happened between us," Tara apologized as she tried to think of ways to get out of the doghouse.

Maggie turned to look into Tara's sad brown eyes, "I'm not mad. I don't have anything to be mad about. I guess I was just in shock. I just wasn't expecting to wake up today and find out that the person I love has had sex with one of my friends. I think I'm okay now. You haven't had sex with anyone else since then right?" She asked as she ran her hand up and down Tara's arm.

"No…not until last night," Tara answered with a small smile.

Maggie leaned over, giving Tara a soft kiss as a sign that she wasn't angry. Their lips barely touched before pulling away, leaning in again with more firm kisses as their hearts began to race, their breaths abrupt and desperate.

Maggie gently pushed Tara back onto the bed, straddling her into place. Tara felt the pace of her breath quicken as Maggie grinded against her, making her semi-hard cock start to perk up.

Tara moaned at the friction from Maggie's movements, feeling herself harden almost immediately. Tara buried her face in Maggie's neck, kissing and nipping at her sensitive spots earning a moan from the other woman.

"Fuck…Tara…" Maggie whimpered as she continued to grind down on Tara's rock hard member which begged to be free from its restraints. She felt herself get soaking wet at the thought of Tara filling her up again. Tara grabbed Maggie, swiftly flipping them over so that now she was on top, their bodies flush against each other.

Tara dipped down, claiming Maggie's soft lips causing a whimper to escape the other woman's mouth. She reached down to pull at Maggie's shirt, wanting to cherish the perfect body underneath her. She pulled back a bit, as Maggie lifted up to assist with her shirt's removal, tossing it away.

Maggie pulled Tara back down on top of her, not wanting to lose any connection. Tara leaned down, trailing kisses up smooth skin until she reached Maggie's soft neck where she nipped lightly before capturing her lips again.

Maggie slipped Tara's unbuttoned flannel shirt off her shoulders, her fingers bunching the fabric of the tank top underneath. She could feel Tara's muscles tremble as she ran her hands over them before getting rid of the shirt, wanting to feel her skin on hers. Shivers traveled down Tara's spine as Maggie gently ran her nails down her shoulder blades and back.

Tara had never felt so connected before to anyone than the woman in her arms. She knew in that instant that she would never want to be with anyone else. Tara needed to show Maggie how special she was to her and how much she really cherished her, especially after the events that happened earlier.

She reached behind Maggie, unclasping her bra and dropping it on the floor. Tara gave her another lingering kiss before taking a nipple in her mouth, placing soft kisses against it before gently licking it with her tongue. Maggie gasped beneath her, trying to pull her even closer. She hitched her hips up to meet Tara's, feeling the hardness that awaited her. Tara smiled at her girlfriend's reaction, as her tongue traveled to the other breast, her hand massaging the other.

Maggie wanted to feel all of Tara against her; she trailed her hands down until she came to her belt buckle. Quickly undoing it in swift motions, she then popped the button on Tara's jeans before pulling down the zipper. She started to pull down the jeans, and Tara quickly discarded them. As she reached for Tara's boxers, Tara stopped her eager hands.

"You first," Tara kissed her as Maggie reached down to feel all of Tara between her fingers.

Tara gently pulled Maggie's hand away from her desiring cock, and lightly pushed her back on the bed. Tara started to lightly trail her lips down Maggie's wanting body until she reached the waist band of her tight jeans. She expertly undid the button and zipper, tugging them down out of her way and onto the floor. Tara locked her eyes on Maggie's darkening green ones, as she painfully took her time tugging Maggie's panties down her long legs revealing glistening, wet folds.

Tara tried her hardest to maintain control as she slowly kissed up Maggie's thighs until she reached the wetness that awaited her. Tara took her first taste, not believing how good Maggie tasted on her tongue. She heard Maggie moan out her name as she tugged on Tara's hand until she had a firm grip and held her hand.

Tara took her time exploring the beautiful woman laid out in front of her, licking from top to bottom, circling her clit before invading her entrance with her tongue. She felt Maggie get wetter with each second as she greedily lapped up her juices. Tara repeated the movements with her tongue until Maggie tossed her head back into the pillow.

"Oh…Tara,'' Maggie trembled as Tara took her clit, gently sucking on it feeling her girlfriend's legs wrap around her neck to hold her place.

"Oh god…" Maggie gasped as Tara continued to suck and lick on her sensitive clit. Tara knew Maggie was on the edge, she quickened her pace, running her tongue down to dip into her pulsing folds. As soon, as Tara's tongue slipped inside of Maggie, she felt her tremble in release.

Maggie came on her tongue, calling out her name in pleasure, as Tara eagerly licked up all the wetness that invaded her mouth. She knew she would never get tired of tasting Maggie. Maggie collapsed against the bed and tugged on Tara until she was hovering over her again.

Tara leaned down, giving Maggie a passionate kiss causing her to moan as she tasted herself on Tara's lips. As they shared deep kisses, Maggie reached down and tugged at Tara's boxers until they reached her calves and Tara quickly kicked them off.

She quickly settled herself between Maggie's thighs, feeling her cock rub against Maggie's wet folds. She closed her eyes at the sensation of warmth and anticipation that coated the tip of her cock. Tara held back from roughly thrusting in, wanting to make this moment special for Maggie.

Tara propped herself up onto her elbows, looking Maggie in the eyes, "I love you so much," She kissed Maggie gently, letting her tongue run against Maggie's lips.

"I love you too," Maggie whispered as she saw the love reflected in Tara's intense dark eyes.

They both maintained eye contact as Tara pushed up gently, slowly sliding into warm, slick folds that quickly enveloped her cock in a feeling of tightness that was unbelievable. She kept going deeper and deeper until their hips were firmly against each other, her solid cock filling out Maggie completely.

They both let out low moans at the different sensations they were experiencing. Maggie loved how Tara filled her up; she wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, wanting to pull her in even deeper.

Tara pulled out slowly until just the head was left inside of Maggie, and then slowly pushed her way back into the tight entrance. They kept up this rhythm for a long time, their bodies building up a thin layer of sweat as they glided against each other. Tara could feel herself building up inside, she slowly quickened her pace but still kept control of herself. She wanted this to last as long as it possibly could.

After a few long minutes, Tara didn't think she could hold on for much longer. Maggie's walls clinched at her cock, wanting more; she could feel Maggie start to tremble and knew she was close. Suddenly, Tara knew she couldn't take it any longer, she was going to burst.

Tara quickly quickened her pace, as long, hard strokes invaded Maggie. Maggie felt the ecstasy building as she ran her nails hard down Tara's back leaving long scratches, burying her face in Tara's neck as her walls trembled and pulsed around Tara.

"Oh…fuck…Tara," Maggie nearly screamed as an intense orgasm invaded her body sending shockwaves though her system. Seeing Maggie have that kind of response, sent Tara over the edge as she felt herself explode deep inside of Maggie, filling her with hot, spurts of cum. Maggie's body making sure to pump every ounce out of her.

Spent, Tara collapsed on Maggie, still buried hilt deep in her. They both panted for breath as they slowly began to calm down. Maggie kept her legs wrapped tightly around Tara, not wanting her to pull out and leave her with a void. She marveled at the feeling of having her in so far, feeling herself cling to Tara. They stayed in that bliss for a few minutes as they came down from their high.

Tara buried her face in Maggie's neck, kissing her softly, "You're so amazing," She whispered as she gave her a soft kiss.

Maggie smiled, "You are pretty amazing yourself. I love you so much."

Tara looked at her, a small smirk on her face. "I love you too. You have no idea."

They didn't move for a few minutes, until Tara reluctantly sighed, "We have to get up, get dressed," She said as she kissed Maggie's neck.

"I don't want to. I want to just lay in here with you and have lots of hot sex," Maggie protested, she felt Tara's cock twitch a bit inside her and knew she wasn't the only one who would agree to that.

"I wish, but I can't baby. I have to go with Daryl to go get more firewood before we run out, and maybe some supplies," Tara explained as she slowly pulled out of Maggie, and started to get dressed. Maggie sighed sadly at the loss of Tara from within her.

"You're going out in this weather?" Maggie asked as she watched Tara adjust herself before pulling up her jeans.

"It's just some water. It won't hurt me," Tara smiled as she slipped on her plaid shirt.

"Now get up," Tara tossed Maggie her clothes, watching intently as Maggie slowly put them on.

"You're so fuckin hot," Tara muttered as she roughly kissed Maggie, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Maggie felt Tara growing hard again, and reached for her dick, feeling the length through her jeans. Tara gently pushed her hand away, and tried to calm down.

"Come one babe. Don't make this harder than it already is," Tara pleaded as she went to open the door.

"Your dick or the situation?" Maggie questioned.

Tara laughed, "Both." She replied as she grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her downstairs.

* * *

 

As they reached the dining room/family area, everyone else was pretty much up to the same things they were doing before. The card game was still going on, with Rosita watching on. She took notice as her two friends walked into the room.

"Are we okay?" Rosita asked Maggie, worried about her answer.

Maggie smiled, "Yeah we're okay," she replied giving the other girl a hug.

"Hey! You ready to go?" Daryl asked as he patted Tara on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ready," Tara grabbed her hoodie, zipping it up. Tara also grabbed her handgun, checked it to make sure it was loaded, and slipped her knife into the sheath on her belt.

As she watched, Maggie suddenly had a feeling of dread come over her. She quickly dismissed the weird feeling as Tara walked up to her, giving her a long hug.

"Be careful please…I'm feeling the woman's intuition thing right now. Please be careful," Maggie told her as Tara leaned in for a long kiss.

"I always am, babe. I love you. I will see you in a few," Tara leaned in for another kiss, not wanting to leave Maggie.

"I love you too," Maggie watched as Tara and Daryl went out the front door and into the cold rain. Rosita noticed the quick change in Maggie's mood.

"Hey…she'll be fine. The big goofball always is. Come on…let's go bug Carol," Rosita led Maggie away towards the kitchen where Carol was, hoping to distract her until Tara returned.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Daryl and Tara walked along the lonely, wet road. They had already gathered the firewood needed, and placed it in a pile about a mile from the house. The rain had let up by the time they had finished their pile, so they decided to walk to their bus and see if they could get some other parts.

As they walked down the desolate road, they spotted a herd of about twelve walkers approaching them. The walkers made excited noises over the prospect of a potential meal in front of them.

"Those fuckin' things," Daryl spat at the ground, "You take the left, I take the right?" he asked as he unsheathed his knife.

"Sounds like a plan," Tara agreed as she effortlessly grabbed a walker, shoving her knife deep into its head. She moved to the next one, expertly cracking open its head. Tara went down the line until all the walkers were down in a heap of guts.

"Nothin' like getting a little walker guts on your clothes." She turned to Daryl as he finished off the last one in the herd.

All of a sudden, about ten gun shots rang out at them. "Get down!" Daryl yelled as he ducked behind a car, seeing Tara doing the same. He stood up quickly, his eyes scanning their surroundings. Tara fired a couple of bullets back at whoever was shooting at them before crouching down again.

"There's four of em'. Two behind the trees dead up ahead, and two behind that 18-wheeler," Daryl told her the positions of the shooters. Tara peeked out and saw two men hiding behind the trailer of the big truck.

"I'll take those two. You take those guys behind the trees," She whispered to Daryl, seeing him nod in agreement as he took off to confront the men.

Tara crouched behind the abandoned cars, slowly moving her way up towards the men. They still had no idea she was inching closer which was exactly how she wanted it. Tara jumped behind them, quickly firing two bullets into their direction. One of the bullets hit their mark, striking one of the guys causing him to drop dead.

His friend quickly noticed his gun was out of bullets and grabbed the closest weapon he could find - a rock. The panicked man threw the rock in Tara's direction. The rock made a loud noise as it struck Tara on the head.

"Motherfucker...dickbag!" Tara yelled as she reached up and felt blood on her forehead. The man tried to run away making Tara even more pissed that the guy had the nerve to throw that stone at her. She quickly fired off multiple shots, delivering a final kill shot.

Tara felt her adrenaline go through the roof as the other man's lifeless body fell to the floor. "You ok?" Daryl asked as he slowly jogged in her direction to inspect her injury. Before he could reach her, a single shot echoed throughout the air.

Daryl watched in horror as Tara took a bullet and collapsed onto the floor, grasping her lower abdomen. He looked up and saw the culprit, which was an older man who was now trying to run away from the scene. Daryl had not spotted him earlier, and now Tara was paying the price.

Daryl quickly tackled him to the ground, punching him multiple times, "What the fuck's your problem? You fuckin' prick!"

Daryl roughly pulled the man up by his collar, "Answer!" he demanded, punching the man again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" the man cried as Daryl continued to land punches on his body.

"We just wanted your supplies. We didn't have anything. We only had a few bullets left, haven't had any food in days. It was you or us for survival. You killed my friends…my brothers. I was out for revenge when I shot the girl but I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me," The man cried as Daryl let him drop to the floor, groveling at his feet.

"Please…don't…kill…me…please. There are more of us...they will get you...please don't kill me," he pleaded as tears ran down his face.

"Shut the fuck up," Daryl demanded as he drove an arrow into the man's brain killing him instantly. Daryl gasped for air, trying to get his beating heart to calm down. He suddenly felt a pain in his arm, realizing a bullet must have grazed his arm during the gun fight. Then he remembered.

"Tara!" Daryl ran to his friend who was sitting against a car, holding her stomach as blood quickly filled her hand.

"I'm fine…it's probably just a scratch," Her breathing labored as she lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal the gaping wound of a bullet hole.

"Fuck…maybe more than a scratch," Tara shrugged off her hoodie, pressing it to her wound which caused her to wince in pain.

"No need for both of us messing up our clothes," Tara laughed weakly as she slowly lost consciousness, slipping into the darkness.

"Tara…Tara…come on," Daryl began to panic as he tried to find a pulse, anything to tell him that she was still alive. He felt tears come to the corner of his eyes as he felt nothing.

"Come on…you can't check out now," Daryl placed his fingers against her neck, feeling his adrenaline kick start again as he felt a weak pulse. He knew she was bleeding out and quickly, he needed to get Tara back to the house if she was going to have a chance to survive. "I ain't gonna let you die…"

Daryl quickly scooped up an unconscious Tara, not caring that her blood covered his hands and clothes. He sprinted as fast as he could towards the house, hoping against hope that he wouldn't get there too late.


End file.
